Inner Demons
by TheReddQueen
Summary: The leaf village is grieving the loss of many comrades including Jiraiya. In the middle of war with the Akatsuki, Lady Tsunade's hand is forced. With her most valuable ninja's injured, a burnt out Naruto and Kakashi, coupled with an Itachi ninja gone rogue, Lady Tsunade is forced to seek the help of a Kasaikage that could be their ace or the catalyst to their destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn of War

**I broke this chapter up to fix the grammatical errors. My many loyal reviewers know I write super long fanfic chapters but I want to really give my this fanfic a good foundation. So I'm breaking it up!**

* * *

Pilot Chapter: Let me know and I'll continue. Be sure to read the bottom for info.

Enjoy

Follow, Fav, Review

* * *

**Chapter 1 Dawn of War**

* * *

_**Dream ****Sequence**_

Fingers laced through the dark purple tresses of soft violet locks as the thick strands fell loosely around her body like a curtain. She gasped in bliss feeling the warmth of another's touch grasp her in firm hold and kissed her passionately. She had never experienced such bliss in her life having grown up to be the Sutakage Such luxuries weren't afforded to a person of her station let alone any ninja in active duty these days.

She tried her best to get a visual of the man bringing her such pleasure. Golden eyes glanced upward through thick lashes when suddenly the hot sensations that once caused convulsions began to drift away. She looked up to see the outline of a slender man with no face. She reached up to touch his skin to gain some kind of information from the being that held onto her like a life vest. She glanced up in confusion as something red began to open. She gasped to see right where the eyes were, there was just one Sharingan staring back at her. All she could do was stare into it as it seemed to size her up. Finally, said man burst into nothing but smoke in front of her.

Yellow feline eyes darted around her peering into nothing as she coughed from the exposure to the smoke. Panicking she stepped away looking around to find the man in the empty space feeling suddenly claustrophobic. Where his hands once touched, now burned and leaving an emotional residue of negative entities. Fear and remorse steeped through the air burying in her lungs practically cutting her off of oxygen. She clutched at her own throat and body backing away glaring into the darkness that surrounded her.

A powerful force burned on her instincts and like the predator she was she looked up and began circling the offensive energy. Something above her began to open slowly. She focused on the object noticing the same designs that stirred before her. She gasped in fear above her as a giant sharingan eye opened right above her head. This one was much different and mimicked that of three intercepting ellipses. She watched the shapes circle slowly about her form. It focused on her own eyes as it commanded her attention much like the smaller one did earlier. Frozen on the spot, all she could do was watch as three ellipses swirled around and around looking down at her as if she was up for judgment. Pain and sadness continued to marinate her flesh and she shook her head to fight it off but it was too overwhelming to ignore.

She waited in awe as the dots swirled rapidly completely covering the area now in a black mass. The black mass mutated revealing what looked to be that of a shadow fox. The fox shadow looked at her blazing now in a form of smoke. She looked not noticing the soft gentle touch of a pink petal touch her shoulder. Feeling the sensation she looked to see from the darkness it rained pink petals gently. She watched the shadow fox seemingly battle with that of the petals before they too stopped falling and it once again focused on her presence.

"Lady Zenani!" It taunted.

Quickly she moved her hands in jujitsu formation trying to bring forth her chakra when the dots released a powerful energy blinding her and pushing her backwards. Her feet skid across the ground an inch because of the powerful chakra impact. She looked back up to find now a giant fox beast with nine tails positioned in front roaring back at her. Already she could feel her body becoming more feline like as the seconds ticked by. She didn't know which she was more afraid of…the emotions, the sharingan eye, or the giant creature baring its fangs to her. She tried to gather the courage to fight but she found she didn't want to. She felt sorrow and pity for this creature and reached out to calm him. She stopped reaching when she felt something plop on the back of her outstretched arm. She looked down to see a water drop roll off her arm. Gasping she reached up to feel the sensation of her own tears rolling down her face. She stared into the creatures eyes pleading with it to be calm. But the creature seemed consumed in all of rage and simply roared back at her.

"It doesn't have to be like this!" She cried out with tears falling heavily now as she slowly began to crumble from all the overload of emotions.

The fox creature smiled sadistically before transforming into something smaller. She watched shakily as the creature manipulated itself into that of a man child. She watched with slit dewy yellow eyes glaring through the darkness as the giant sharingan eye closed above her making everything dark. Panicking she scrambled back much like feline does when it's about to face falling into water. She crouched in a predatory fashion away growling as she watched the figure of someone she hadn't seen.

Her mouth grew wide and her eyes widened even more if possible. She watched as said man child walked closer to her barring fangs and blazing in a chakra so condensed in murderous intentions that for once in a very long time she was fearful for her life. The feelings of sadness, hatred, and pain overwhelmed her senses causing the reflux to vomit. She stood helplessly holding her center as she gagged and tried her best to walk away from the approaching man child. She turned finding nowhere to run but to face her fear. She watched as it smiled sadistically at her and began popping its fingers with claws extending. Its body burst in a raging inferno blaze as it crouched before her. Wild blonde hair blew around him with piercing blue eyes slowly being consumed with red ones. With one last look she watched as it sprung forth at her body and all she could do was hold up a hand and scream.

"No!"

* * *

**Important Info**

**1.** My first Naruto fic. I normally stick to Inuyasha and Xmen fics. I had three people tell me how awesome they think it would be if I tried my hand at Naruto. Naruto has so many details that made me timid to start this but I found I like the idea of doing a Naruto fic. So i'm giving it a shot. I'll just make sure my Betas keep me informed.

**2.** Yeah i based the Cosmic Republic on a few native american tribe structures with Aztec influences regarding the planets but I didn't use any specific one. The tribe and everything is of my own design. Zenani is a name of my best friend who's mom is from an African tribe on the Ivory Coast. But I made up the meaning making it mean "Knowing Jaguar".

**3.** This takes place after the death of Jaraiya. Naruto at this point in the manga is distraught because of the death of his mentor. Naruto and Sasuke haven't settled their beef. This happens between Season 8 episode 152 and 153. But you don't need to know Naruto to read this. I'm going to use the important main points in this story.

4. Zenani looks like Yoruichi from Bleach and has a playful/serious personality but that's it. No crossover at all.

**Definitions: **

Sutakage = (Suta= Star) + (Kage= shadow)


	2. Chapter 2: Forced Hand

**Chapter 2: Forced Hand**

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Lady Tsunade yelled slamming her fist on the desk in anguish. Her breathing was heavy as she finished ready the report of the latest attack from the ongoing Fourth Ninja War. The fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf village Konoha stood in rage as she thought over her options once again. Her long blonde ponytail fell over her shoulders as she tucked her head down to gain some clarity trying to avoid the habit of reaching for a cup of sake as her escape route from stress.

"I have injured ninja's and ones that are away on missions! Who do we have left that aren't chunin or members of ANBU!" She asked angrily looking at Shizune.

Shizune looked at her report and shook her head. "We have Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. But Kakashi and Naruto just arrived three days ago from that severe battle and of course the loss of Jiraiya."

Tsunade closed her eyes at that piece of information. Her heart ached for her dear old friend who back as long as she did. His life shouldn't have been taken in such a way but the man died doing what he always preached about. For the greater good. That's why she needed to think of a way to get the Nine Tails in Naruto under control immediately or at least have it working for the sake of the greater good. Too many ninja it seemed targeted the now older Naruto for the purpose of using his nine tails as a weapon of destruction.

She closed her light brown eyes slamming her fist once more in the wood of her cluttered desk. Scrolls, reports, and letters cluttered her area along with one blank sheet of paper. She bit her lip thinking about the only option she could think of to solve the issue. But for once the cooperation and outcome would be beyond her control. "It would be a long shot…but…" She muttered feeling the stress of the situation get to her.

'Kakashi and his crew had already dealt with quite a lot. So much she had given them leave to recover before going off on any more missions. Sakura and Naruto had grown quite strong and even Kakashi's power and developed to unimaginable levels. But Naruto's Nine Tailed Fox is proving to be the catalyst everyone wants to gain to get the upper hand in this war. We need a better way of attacking this situation. She thought glancing at the setting sun. Its pinks and purple hues mixed like oils of paint on the skyline canvas preparing to welcome the moon.

Shizune watched her idol with a concerned gaze battle in a personal internal war with herself. "Lady Tsunade?" She asked timidly.

"We need help." She muttered as she stared at the letter that was making her on edge. When she retired from being a ninja, she went out into the world and seen many sights, traveled to many places, and met many of people from all walks of life. But there was one she knew her ninjas and the leaf village needed above all.

"So it has come down to this, Sutakage Zenani." She muttered as she sat down in her seat and grabbed her pen.

"Who is this Zenani?" Shizune asked watching the woman begin to study the blank paper in front of her. She watched in curiosity as the woman began to write a few words.

"Zenani is the current Sutakage of Shizingakure and in general the entire Land of Stars on the opposite end of the Land of Wind." Tsunade explained. Shizune frowned not knowing anything about said Shizingakure Kingdom.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune questioned. "I've never heard of such a place."

Tsuande looked at her sideways. "Exactly." Her eyes returned to the paper as words began to fill her mind. She kept thinking of ways she could possibly get the Inferno Republic to for once join in combat and ally with them something they are known to stay away from.

"As every knows, the Land of the Stars are geographically isolated and have been around for thousands of years. Sutakure remains anonymous and distances themselves further by producing everything they need to make a point of their isolation from the rest of the world. Only three ANBU, two Jonin ninjas, and Jiraiya know about the village yet only a handful have actually visted the Cosmic Republic and lived to tell the tale." She explained. "They do not take well to outsiders and no one is to be brought in unless the Sutakage themselves escorts whoever is visiting in. I was lucky to have stumbled and met the young current Sutakage during her youthful rebellious years. But now at the age of I'm presuming 26, she maybe the strongest Sutakage they ever had and the most ruthless."

"But why do we need her help then? If they won't to remain so anonymous why…"

"That is their creed. If we are to face our foe and spare lives, we need their telekinesis, nature expertise, and soul training. Most importantly we need the Land of Stars as allies. I have battle fatigued ninja's, some who are battling inner demons, and a city growing ever more fearful of the rising sun of a new warring day. Already everyone's on edge wondering who else could be lost to us." She muttered as once again the sting of Jiraiya's death stung again. "We need help. And Lady Zenani has a specialty in mental training and knowing what will be done before you even get the thought."

Sighing she began to write fervently, actually putting effort into the letter that she knew could either bring either great triumph to Konoha or disaster if said letter was denied or worst…intercepted by the enemy. But it needed to be done.

Shizune watched the woman write and seal the letter with some kind of signature chakra. Shortly after she turned to her side and took a sip of her small shot of sake failing at her attempt to avoid the mixture. "Shizune, summon Kakashi and do it quickly." She commanded eyes never leaving the letter she laid softly on her desk.

The current trials that were being thrown their way were taking its toll. Something in her mind told her that trouble was up ahead with the threat of the Akatsuki clan was at the heart of it. She had a feeling, it would only get worse with each passing day. She needed Zenani.

"Zenani please…" She muttered. "Please help us. Just this once."

"For your friend."

* * *

**Zenani**

Zenani sat up in cold sweat with a heavy heart beating like a caged bird. A rush of oxygen filled her esophagus as she reached out in front of her screaming a silent oh into the night. Floaters of colors spotted her vision with eyes dilating to adjust to the darkness of the room. Her lungs constricted painfully fighting the choking and gaging reflux she had felt earlier. Moisture clung to her body like a second skin feeling her long mane stick to her dark skin. A shaky hand reached up to rub the purple tendrils from her ashen face. She licked her lips and cupped her face to get a hold of herself grasping onto reality as best as she could.

The full moon shined in through her window illuminating the modest tight space. Normally her small room gave her a sense of comfort and protection but tonight, it did anything but that. Gripping the sheets in a tight fist she slung them disgustedly off of her shaking body with a low growl.

She analyzed her mocha skin for before forcing herself to sit up on her hind legs. Her thin nighty was drenched underneath her touch. She swallowed thickly she calmed herself down and made sure that her chakra was under control. She sighed in relief noting she didn't respond to her vision and the knowledge she gained. Glowing yellow feline eyes scanned the room before resting on the large moon hovering outside of her window. The wind howled outside causing her to frown in understanding.

"Get it together girl. It's just a vision." She voiced listening to her heart reach for a steady beat that it could depend on. Her senses focused on within her psyche for quite some time. Each minute passed along with the robust wind seemingly beckoning her to its call. She turned sideways with understanding before quickly getting up. She knew sleep would be unattainable this night.

She tied her hair up in a tight high ponytail before striding over to the window. She reached for the window sill before hesitating for a moment. The wind whistled outside and she closed her eyes listening to her surroundings. Nodding, she turned to look back at her room one final time. She glanced at her bed looking transfixed at the rumpled sheets practically hanging off of her bed with another heavy sigh.

So many emotions and thoughts coursed through her many of them not even her own. Turning back towards the window she gracefully leapt on its 'edge and opened it. She concentrated her chakra and slowly her body began to take the shape of cat. What was once mocha skin now laid midnight black fur that glistened and felt wet from the perspiration of her vision. She languidly stretched on the window sill and unfortunate habit she picked up and enjoyed. Shaking her new bones she quickly walked outside and speak to the earth hoping to gain some clarity on the vision that rattled her chains more than she cared to admit.

* * *

**Kakashi **

"You want me to do what?"Kakashi repeated listening to Lady Tsunade who crossed her arms tightly below her chest thinking of the next steps she would have to take. The infamous jonin ninja looked down in his hand at the tightly sealed scroll in his hand. All seriousness having been placed into the fiber of his body.

"You are to deliver this to the SutaKage of the Cosmic Republic in the Land of the Stars at your immediately." She repeated with rising anger at having to repeat herself. The stress of recent events had now taken a toll on her temper. Already she could feel the headache taking root in her right eye socket and hoped she wouldn't have to burn the midnight oil that night.

He looked at the letter feeling the chakra signature on it and frowned. His brown eyes flew up to look at the Hokage with a critical eye knowing things must be getting worst if she sought the helped of the Inferno Republic.

Lady Tsunade didn't miss the look as she gazed at him with a critical look of her own. "You are the only one besides myself and Gai who have made it to the actual city and returned. I have faith your reception won't be denied." She explained before reaching for another document. She also needed her top ninja's to be strong and ready for anything. Sending them on this mission would be a perfect way for them all to regroup and also a great way to keep Naruto away from his seekers. Besides going to the Inferno Republic would be the last place anyone would go to look for them. And she was positive Zenani could heal whatever the trio was going through.

"We can only hope." He replied sarcastically. "The Cosmic Republic doesn't exactly welcome outsiders." He voiced scratching the back of his silver cropped hair. He had only traveled to the nation once in which he only stopped at their outpost. It took hours before he was deemed acceptable to enter in which they blind folded in and numbed his senses so he would never exactly remember the way. The Cosmic Republic are extremely discreet and known for their mind manipulations and nature based jujitsu.

"Yet they welcomed you and I." She countered bluntly as he thought on this.

Kakashi leaned his torso back against the wall in thought. "And that has yet to be determined why." But he had a good hunch as to why their life was spared. 'Clearly they saw something that we were meant to do. Apparently, killing us would've offset some event.' He thought while staring into Lady Tsunade's hardened gaze.

Her long red painted fingernails crossed in front of her as she disregarded his statement. "This is an S-Rank Mission. Do not discuss a word about what you're doing to anyone and don't discuss it to each other unless you're in an extremely isolated location. Your mission is to give the Sutakage this message and should she answer in our favor, escort her here safely. This should take about a months journey back and forth. They will not allow you to enter the village as you know. I'm sure they will contact you with further instruction."

She looked at one of her best ninja's in the entire village if not the best. Kakashi looked ever so the stoic ninja she knew him to be. However, it was chilling to see his mask on reminding her of his time in ANBU Root. She had sources tell he was at the burial grounds of Minato more frequently now than before. And when he wasn't doing that he took on mission after mission. He wasn't the only one affected. Naruto was out of it. He had She looked down at the mountain of paperwork before glancing at her empty cup of sake. Her eyes roamed the now empty room free of talking toads and ninjas looking to her for answers that she couldn't give.

_This assignment is more than just a A class mission."_ She thought._ I need my best ninja's to heal. _

She looked up to Kakashi with a stern gaze. "Be sure to go the Naruto and Sakura with you on this mission." She stated nonchalantly as she brushed it away with a flick of her wrist.

He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Naruto isn't in the best condition to be leaving Lady Tsunade." He stated matter-of-factly.

Lady Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I'm very much aware of his condition and how valuable of an asset he may be to outsiders." She gritted her teeth feeling the stress and grief of her own emotions about her beloved friends death now weighing heavily on her heart. She hadn't had time to grieve herself having to stay strong for her village. Standing up quickly she smashed her fists into her desk creating a large crack that began to creep in the center of her desk. Kakashi looked unphased as he stood there staring at the woman in front of his indifferently.

Shizune rushed into the room at the sound looking around with wide eyes. The poor desk creaked with the sounds of wood breaking and splinters could be seen from the damage. "Lady -Tsuna-"

"Naruto has already confronted me and I've seen his state of mind myself." She yelled in remembrance to the young man glaring at her and telling her she was the cause of the death of her best friend Jiraiya because she sent him out to fight by himself. She didn't want to make that choice and her dear friend did it out of duty. But she couldn't think of such things now.

"This mission will be beneficial to you all." She growled out, finally forced to acknowledge the negative mental state of her village and the low morale among her ninjas. A bad combination if they wanted to survive this war.

"Besides, who would look for him in Star Country?" She asked with her voice coming out a little above a whisper. "Naruto is no good to us in this state." She sighed heavily now regretting her actions as she looked at the growing crack in her desk. It's destruction was inevitable. "You are to travel along the beaches of the Land of Rivers and the Land of Wind. Avoid conflict at all cost. You are to hide your identities. Do not wear your Konoha symbols and gear until you have reached the outer bound area of the Land of Wind. As you know, in the Land of Stars you won't need to seek them out. They will find you." She stated closing her eyes. "Use this time to rest Kakashi. For when you all return, I fear things may escalate." She stated hearing the sound of her desk cracking further.

He nodded sternly before performing a few hand signals releasing a seal. He placed the scroll inside and in a poof. It was gone. With calculating eyes, he bowed quickly and turning with out so much of a smart remark. Disturbing thoughts entered his mind as he thought over the possibilities of what may lay ahead of them upon reaching the Cosmic Republic . It was located far away from any trouble and the route to get there would be cover enough for them not to be detected or come across anyone except fishing villages along the ocean. As long as they pretended to be travelling civilians doing trade then they had nothing to fear...that is...until they reached the Land of Stars. Their lives could be taken upon the first step onto the countries grass.

Kakashi made it outside of the Hokage's building to see the sun almost gone before making his way above the rooftops of the village. His quick feet took off towards his home where he would get himself together before he went in search of Naruto. He knew things have gotten pretty bad with the Akatsuki clan but he didn't know it was this bad that Lady Tsunade would seek help from the anonymous Cosmic Republic. He felt tired but he knew he needed to save his chakra reserves and try to get as much sleep as he could for the next day. He just hoped Naruto was faring better from the news of Jiraiya's death and would be up to this mission.

"Damn" He muttered before racing off with lightening speed towards his home in the far corner of the village. '_Maybe I'll have time to visit Minato.'_

* * *

**Boom! **


	3. Chapter 3: Written in the Stars

**Chapter 3 Written in the Stars**

* * *

The sky burned inflamed on the horizon with the rising sun as Zenani sat on the hill tops listening to the land quiver beneath her. The morning spring air hung heavy as the wind whistled through the trees picking up blades of grass in its voyage across the valley. Her heart wept solemnly inside her beating chest as she felt the heartbreak, anger, and despair radiating continuously inside of her as residue from her dreams. Her eyes scanned the heavens looking to the stars for guidance finding strange messages that were ambiguous to her understanding.

"Mars and Neptune are aligning." She muttered to no one staring at the heavens taking note of positions of the massive bodies of entities in the distance sky. Land of the Stars was given its name based on how very closely the earth was towards the heavens and how extremely visible the cosmos were to the naked eye. Thus her ancestors eons ago name her homeland Cosmic Republic. Understanding nature, life, and cosmic balance was taught to every child since the day they were born. Her people even created inventions to examine the cosmos closer and created various calenders for different events. For consultations a giant system of the stars and planetary bodies was invented and placed int he center of her village that constantly moved on its own reflecting the heavens.

She took in a deep cleansing breath and glanced from the very highest hilltop down at her kingdom. The Cosmic Republic, was a very luscious bountiful valley with greenery and flowers blooming everywhere. Waterfalls hung from tall cliffs spilling pools of water into rivers and ponds that flowed cohesively. Animals ran freely about the thick forest ranging from colorful exotic birds to few black panther cubs and their mother up ahead preparing for a new day and new hunt.

When her nation was built by her ancestors, they constructed it in such a way that the clan would complement nature and never disturb it. Her people believed that life was in everything and needed to be respected because in the end everything comes to a full circle. They took only what was needed for survival and never excessively. Some people chose to live in nice huts and buildings which had growing foliage from vines and thick carpets of moss growing along every structure. Others loved the old style teepees and grass huts finding them much cooler during the constant heated tropical weather.

She smiled softly looking as some of the men had fallen asleep in groups having returned from a successful mission. Her smile grew wider seeing her brother lay out with them in the middle of the grass snoring away as if he wasn't in line to be Sutakage. Her brother's dark skin shined in the rising sun with his mouth open while his arms lay lazily beside of him. Shaking her head she looked around taking note of the leftover festivities and decorations.

Even now she could still see tiny wisps of smoke from bonfires from the previous night of celebrations and the leftover food the women had made to welcome them. Fire pits and large fire structures were everywhere mixing with her countries emblem of a gold dot with many white circles around it. Already the fire pits, torches, and statues were being rekindled for the new day. Her nations flag blew wildly in the through the canopy of the trees rustling them about in a calming manner. The Land of the Stars was as strong as it had ever been.

"Zenani"

The tall mocha woman whipped her head around to look at the ancient woman walking to her side. She waited calmly ready for her old advisor to speak and bring hopefully some wisdom onto her ears. She glanced to her right to see the small grey haired, thin, and tanned woman stand just as noble as she did. Her hair hung thinly behind her back in a tight braid with feather entwining in its length that ran to her calves. Her body was covered with a brown fur as she glanced outward into the lush valley before them overlooking the land. She felt pathetic as a Sutakage with no answers but questions as the wind continued to deposit information into her ears.

"The sky…" She began with a gentle voice and a curious tone. "The sky burns red. An ominous sign if I ever saw one." The old woman stated pulling her fur closer around her body with ancient eyes. "What ails you Zenani?"

She didn't know the answer but she felt the need to be honest with the one who had raised her and taught her to be the young Sutakage she was today. "Chi-Chi, my visions are getting clearer." She said as she closed her eyes in thought. "This time I was able to see in detail everything from the two Sharingan eyes and a more defined fox shadow. " The vision had come more frequent and more detailed than ever. One moment she's in Nirvana with a man with no face and the next she's being attacked by a child with a fox shadow.

"What did the stars advise?"Chi-Chi asked closing her eyes at the sensation of said element bruising her skin adoringly. It was times like this Zenani could feel the ancientness of the woman standing beside her. Her adviser Chiraka had been alive since the birth of her grandfather and has forever served as council to her family. She was so young she never could pronounce her name and so Chi-chi had stuck. When they were in private she used her nick name and when she was in court or on missions she used her given name respectively.

"It is strange. The stars are aligning with Neptune and Mars are aligning pointing west." She spoke as the wind rushed past her slightly pushing her with it in a forward direction. "But I touched the earth this morning and I feel nothing but tragedy and fear in that direction." She explained as if chastising the wind. It grew in exasperation before dying down to a gentle breeze.

Chi-chi smiled. "Ah yes, finally after months of waiting we have a heading." The woman stated reaching over to pat the tall woman on the shoulders. "And the feline in you?"

Zenani looked down at the grass pointing between her toes as she wiggled them. Chi-Chi always made her feel like a child in her presence. "My instincts tell me to not just go but run forward. I also had a vision that a choice will be made soon. Visitors will come and I will finally have to choose between staying with my nation or joining another."

Chi-chi nodded. "I too have had the same vision. You have come a great way my jaguar." The woman praised.

Zenani continued to glare into the rising sun completely brushing off her compliment. She felt nothing she had done needed praise. She had people to protect, her way of life to secure, and a brother who may not be ready to handle such a task of becoming Sutakage.

As if reading her mind the elderly woman frowned. Thin creases reached the corner of her eyes as she turned her body towards her little one. "Zenani, your brother has grown into a fine young man and has every ounce of your father's spirit within him with the wisdom of your mother. His spiritual animal has been on the rise recently and even you cannot deny his power and intellect. He will do fine with or without you. He has the strength of a mountain and the wisdom of a river." She explained looking up at the woman who she had practically raised as her own.

"Now to the true conundrum at hand, you have a choice. I have seen a silver haired man with a painful heart, a pink woman that lacks self-confidence, and a yellow fox desperately seeking acceptance come to our gates seeking our nations help. And let me tell you, it would be foolish to hide like a cowardice rat in front of people that have come to seek your strength." She chastised.

She was afraid. She was afraid of leaving and getting involved in something much bigger than she ever could dreamed of. Already her inner feline was pacing preparing to take off. But if she left, she would be abandoning her brother. She would be abandoning the only family she had left. She promised her parents she would watch after him and she felt leaving him would be disgraceful.

She also would run the risk of never being able to return back to her village. Once someone left The Inferno Kingdom, they never returned as by law for the protection of the people. Zenani sighed heavily closing her eyes at the truth. She swallowed before turning around to look at the woman. "I plan to not hide Chi-Chi. I'm just unsure of my place all of sudden. I still know not the reason they come here but I do know they bring with them more troubles than I have ever had to help a person deal with."

Chi-chi smiled a knowing smirk. "Yes but who better than the "Knowing Jaguar" to help these people combat themselves so that they are strong to defeat this raging enemy?" She asked as she cupped Zenani's cheek gently. "Your name Zenani means Knowing Jaguar because since the day you were born you always knew when things were to come and to heal the inner spirit. I have seen you bring men back from the brink of insanity. Your people here will be fine. The world needs to young one. You have a greater purpose."

Zenani nodded thinking about this. It was no secret her power pushed beyond the limits of anyone in her village. She was born with feline cat eyes and the spots of her spiritual animal along her spine. Her powers were so transparent the day she was born having the natural ability of foresight. The ability had helped her heal her people and save many lives from future catastrophe. Her offensive attacks weren't just animal related but she could manipulate the mind forcing a person to do what she said and to also know their thoughts before they even registered in the nerves to her opponents brain. One thing her people prided her on however was her ability to induce sleeping and using sleep to heal oneself.

The older woman cleared her throat and dropped her hand. "I had visions of your future, young one. Let me ease your spirit with just one final revelation and then I will leave you to your own decision and thoughts." She reached out with one arm and clutched the woman tightly. "If you stay here you know you will live the rest of your life wondering what if, and that's no way for any human being to live. Your brother wishes to prove himself IF you choose to leave, he has the potential to be like your parents, a great ruler." She counseled before bowing to the woman and walking away. "And if you chose to leave remember, your brother and I will do our damnest to make sure you can come home, laws be damned. And of course we will always be in constant contact."

Zenani smiled watching the elderly woman saunter off down the road back towards the village. She let out a sigh of relief that she had been holding for quite some time. Zenani looked back into the sunrise as she tried once again to clear her mind. She closed her eyes focusing on her vision feeling the emotions and studying the subjects presented to her. The ghost of a man's touch lingered on her skin before sorrow and anger followed. "Two sharigan eyes, a fox shadow, and a man child." She voiced out loud having thought over her vision. She closed her eyes and used her chakra to entwine with the wind.

Word had spread like fire about the devastation and horrors that Pain and his crew would bring about the world. Already, men and woman had died over foolishness ranging from village missions to the sins of pride. And more were sure to come with the Fourth Shinobi War reaching its peak. Her yellow slanted eyes scanned the heavens as she read the signs and heard the call once more for her hand. She listened to it command her to go forward and fulfill a mission. A mission she had yet to figure out what exactly it was about. The wind spoke to her and gave her a name.

_Naruto_

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Naruto." She said.

"Naruto"

She repeated his name and after each time she repeated it her smile grew larger and larger. The wind whispered another name and then another until she finally knew them all.

"Sakura and the Copy Ninja Kakashi." She voiced closing her eyes and getting a visual. After a few minutes she reopened her eyes revealing two solid yellow ones. Her memory recalled the great Kakashi when he was brought to her parents seeking their audience for their Hokage. How brave he stood but she knew better. She could read right through his defenses unlike her parents. Kakashi was on edge the whole time. Her mind flashed to the other two and she nodded committing themselves to memory. She didn't know them personally but in a few minutes she would know everything she needed to.

Finally having a solid piece of information she took a step forward and brushed off her black robe revealing a solid black cat suit. The wind blew her long purple hair about her wildly in front of her towards the east. She sniffed the air and nodded in confirmation.

"Naruto, son of the great Hokage Minato is on his way." She announced with a smile. "Oh Lady Tsunade, your drinking seems to have got the best of you." she joked remembering the woman fondly. "What do you bring to me now?"

* * *

**:D**


End file.
